The Unlucky Ones
by XxxJerza4everxxX
Summary: "Where they reached the pinnacle of unluckiness. Why and how did such event end up in a heart-stopping scenario?"


Yeahp! I haven't been active for a while. I have been busy so to say. College and programming so yeah it's pretty hard. Anyway, I offer this story as a peace offering gift, or whatever you call that.

Hope you Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Ft not Mine!**

**Warning:** **Super Raw File!**

Sorry for the errors...(in advance)

Onto the Story!

* * *

The Unlucky Ones

"_Where they reached the pinnacle of unluckiness. Why did such event end up in a heart-stopping scenario?"_

* * *

They almost destroyed the door when they went in. Both of them couldn't get enough of each other. Jellal pinned Erza on the door while continuously kissing her senselessly. Erza wound her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while Jellal rested his hands on Erza's waist. Their date plan was abandoned and they did this instead. No one could blame them since they just missed each other. After all both of them studied in different colleges which is really far from each other.

They've been separated for 7 months. So both of them were just making up for the lost time. Jellal nipped on Erza's lower lip, this action made her moan and it gave Jellal the opportunity to shove his tongue in. He was asking her to play with him and she did.

The sound of lips smacking were heard. Erza pulled away to catch her breath. Her eyes were in the darker shade of brown and she wanted him.

"I missed you…." She smiled at him, love was evident in the action. Jellal smiled as well and crashed his lips on hers.

They engaged in a passionate kiss again, but this time it was intense. Jellal's right hand travelled down from her waist, to her hips, and down to her butt. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I….missed you too." The blue haired man said then he continued making out with his undeniably hot girlfriend. Erza was already squirming because of his touches. Jellal pulled away, leaving Erza panting then he planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

Erza tilted her head sideways for Jellal to explore it more. She grabbed on his hair when he nipped and licked on the sensitive spot of her neck.

"Mhmnnnnnnn….Jellal…" Erza moaned. Jellal heard it and this made him suck on her neck this time. Leaving a mark for everybody to see whom she belonged. Erza could care less this time since she too was consumed by lust. But she'll probably groan on it in the morning.

Erza already had a tight grip on his shirt and hair. She pulled him back and engaged him in a heated kiss. Jellal lifted her up, she took the hint and locked her legs around his waist. They both moaned in pleasure when their centers rubbed against each other. He took the matters in his own hands and pressed his bulge on her heated center.

"Jellal…..Fuck!" She moaned and grinded on him. Their movements were synchronized. The barriers called clothing were disturbing them.

Jellal knew that both of them couldn't wait any further and he also knew that they wouldn't make it to the bedroom so he decided to just head to the living room. It was the closest place to where they were standing. He locked the door anyway, and it's not like Erza would have some visitors today.

Jellal brisk walked until they reached the sofa. He sat down and he made Erza straddle his form without breaking the kiss they were sharing. While kissing Erza continued grinding her heated core to his bulge. She did this solely to ease her impatient self. Jellal's hands immediately went to the front part of her shorts to unbutton it, when it was done he slowly unzipped it.

Erza kept playing with his hair while kissing him. It was all okay, the taking it slow thing but as minutes passed she have grown frustrated and wanted some skin contact. She pulled away almost to briskly which left her partner in sheer confusion, then she placed her hands at the bottom of her shirt and removed her black tank top, leaving her clad with only her black laced bra and her shorts that's unbuttoned.

He was left in awe. She was always the impatient one, every single time they do this thing she always was aggressive and he couldn't ask for more. He wouldn't tell it to her but, even when they were still dating he had always dreamed of Erza like this. He had always liked her aggressiveness both in the battlefield and in bed.

"Hey, aren't you going to take something off?" Erza raised her eyebrow questioningly. Jellal removed his cotton shirt and threw it somewhere in the room.

Erza smiled so he did too. Then the red head started ravishing his neck while her right hand was on Jellal's hair, grabbing it lightly so that she could nip the expanse of his neck. While the other one was lightly rubbing his bicep.

Jellal rested his head on the sofa. They were still in the sitting position. His hands was also exploring Erza's body, from her legs, to her hips, then to her rounded ass, sometimes his hands just glides everywhere. He was enjoying Erza's little nips here and there. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly. He didn't want this to end.

Erza was not accustomed to a Jellal who's submissive. Jellal was usually as aggressive as her or maybe less but not this less. She continued leaving marks on his neck while wondering why he was like this. This behavior is kinda making her worried and nervous. She knows Jellal is faithful and all but what if…_he's getting tired of her._

They've been dating for over 4 years now and counting. However, their distance from each other if far too great. He studies in Crocus which is by the way a plane away from Magnolia._ What if he already found someone more interesting…or maybe sexier or hotter or maybe….._

Her thoughts were cut off when Jellal captured her lips in a searing kiss. She couldn't do anything but respond to it. Their tongues intertwined and danced together. After a few minutes they both pulled away, trying to catch their breath. Erza's arm rested on his shoulder, while his arms were on Erza's waist.

"Babe, you seem quite disoriented. Something wrong?" Jellal breathed out. He looked Erza straight in the eye. Erza, however tried her very best not to look at him.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"Really? Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"I swear, Jellal. Nothing is wro-"

"Then why'd you stop?" Erza looked directly in Jellal's eyes utterly embarrassed, her cheeks immediately warmed up and she knew that this act would not escape Jellal's eyes. She was right. She can't tell him what she was thinking about a while ago. It might create an awkward moment and they can't have that right now.

Jellal was perplexed. A while ago they were okay but suddenly she stopped for a long time and it was getting pretty weird. He was sure as hell that they both wanted this. It's not like she was being forced to….._Right? Or maybe she was…._

"Hey…Erza, what's the matter?" Jellal raised his hand to cup Erza's cheek. He then later ushered her to lean her forehead to his. And so she did. Their breathings were synchronized, none of them talked for a good while. Until Erza decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Jellal…."

"Mhm?"

"Do…Uhmmmm….Do you…."

"Do I?"

"Do you lo-"

"Yes." Jellal's immediate answer made Erza lean back. She was pouting and blushing at the same time. Jellal chuckled and leaned closer to her. It was to close that their nose where millimeters apart.

"No fair. I'm not even done stating the question."

"Well your question was too obvious. And even if you ask that again and again you'd still get the same answer."

"I know that…" Erza looked away, still blushing over the confession. She really gets giddy and all that girly stuff whenever her boyfriend says things like that.

"Then why ask?"

"Nothing. Just wanted a confirmation."

"Awhhhhhhh….Does my girlfriend really wants to feel that she's superior among the others? Wow! Aren't you a possessive one?" Jellal smirked. He decided to tease her for a while. He really finds amusement when his girlfriend is pissed.

"Possessive, my ass!"

"Yes, I'm really possessive when it comes to that….."

"Shut up!"

"You know you don't want me to."

"Fine then. I would then. The whole time we're gonna do this thing."

"Really? You know you can't. You can't resist me, Erza."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"Maybe."

Erza and Jellal both looked at each other. They both were into the challenge. Erza decided that there should be something, an incentive or a reward when one of them wins.

"Fine. If I win, you aren't getting any when you get back next time." Erza smiled oh so brightly, it was too bright to be seen as an innocent smile.

"Not even a kiss on the cheek?"

"Not even a kiss on the cheek."

"But, why?"

"Well….because when I kiss you on the cheek it often leads to sex. So…No."

"Okay! But if I win….." Jellal moved closer for their lips to brush slightly, "You aren't going to eat any strawberry cake for a month."

"What? No fair!" Erza's eyes widened in fear. No strawberry cakes for a month. She could barely last without it for a day. It was preposterous.

"Perfectly fair."

"But my condition is light. Why is yours heavy?"

"Your condition may be light for you but, trust me. It's very heavy for me. Not touching you or ki-"

"Okay…okay…I got it. It's a deal then."

"Definitely."

When all was said they proceeded to what they were supposed to be doing. Jellal kissed Erza, but this time it was rather rough. Jellal's right hand traveled the small of her back to the backside of her bra. He played with the clasp for a while then later unclasped it easily. Erza pulled away to remove her bra then she stood up, in order to remove her shorts.

Jellal unbuckled his belt and removed it from his pants. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then he arched a little to remove it. Leaving him clad in his boxers that does not conceal his prominent bulge. Erza straddled him again and kissed him senselessly.

When Jellal thrust his hips upward to meet her heated core, Erza bit Jellal's lower lip a little too harshly to prevent a moan from escaping. Jellal kept doing this until Erza was already squirming in pleasure. Her panties were now drenched with her own juices. Jellal pulled away from the kiss. Still no sound was heard from her.

"Babe, lie down."

Erza nodded and moved to lay on the soft cushion. Her head rested on the arm rest. Jellal's hands went to her panties then removed it. Leaving her wearing nothing. Jellal nudged her legs open. He moved her left leg to rest on the back rest of the sofa. He kneeled down between them. When her legs were really parted, Jellal descended his lips to her heated core.

Erza immediately bucked up then she covered her mouth with her arm. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Jellal started moving his tongue around her wet opening, lapping up her juices. Erza on the other hand was still preventing herself from giving in.

"You're losing and you know it." Jellal said smugly. His girlfriend looked at him smirking.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"I'm going to make you lose." That was the last thing Jellal said before licking her clit. It was the most sensitive part of her. She couldn't stop it from coming out.

"Ahnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…." Erza moaned then her head sunk deeper the arm rest as she arched her back.

Jellal smirked and he knew Erza had already accepted defeat. He the sucked on her clit just to hear her moan louder. Erza's hand travelled from her breast down to Jellal's hair. Jellal now stuck two fingers inside her core and started pumping them in and out while his mouth was sucking her clit. It was very effective, Erza was already writhing in pure pleasure.

"Jellal…..Don't stop."

He didn't he continued doing it, to the point where Erza was already grinding on him. She was close and he knew it so he added another finger in. The red headed woman moaned louder. It was all okay until a ring was heard.

"Hey, is that your phone?" Jellal asked his squirming girlfriend.

"Yeah. Don't mind it. It's probably nothing."

Jellal shrugged and continued on. But so as the phone. It continued ringing non-stop, it was already bothering both of them.

"I think you should answer it, Erza."

Erza grabbed the phone that was carelessly laid on the floor. The moment she saw the caller shock reverberated on her whole being. Jellal saw his girlfriend's shocked expression and this made him worried.

"Who's that?"

It was pretty funny since they were talking so casually while Erza was played in all her naked glory in front of him. While his fingers were still inside her. How they do it? It's another mystery in the universe. But that was all gone when Erza answered the call and there Jellal got his answer.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Erza. I just wanted to check on my little girl."

"I'm not little anymore."

"Still….Compared to Laxus. You are."

"I have been doing fine, dad. Don't worry." Just after she said that she moved the phone away and moaned loudly when Jellal lapped opening up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Erza glared at her carefree boyfriend.

"I was getting bored. Sorry. But you have to admit you liked that…." He chuckled quietly and grinned back at her.

"But if my father would hear that. We'd both be dead. So keep it down!"

"You. Keep it down."

"Oh shut up!" She blushed and looked away. While her boyfriend just shrugged it off. She knows he wouldn't stop.

Erza brought the phone back to her ear. "Sorry, Dad. Just saw a mouse pass by."

"Oh! Do you need me to go there today and-"

"No, no, no, no, no. There's no need. I swear!"

"That's a lot of nos…..Okay! If you say so."

She would die if her father went here. She was sure as hell that she wouldn't like what he would see. It would be chaotic. Jellal would have to jump out of the window again.

"Ah!"

"Something wrong? You sound pained and all. I'm getting worried!"

"No, dad!" Erza glared at Jellal once more and mouthed an "I'll kill you" but Jellal just smirked and continued on. _Fuck!_ "I just bumped my knee on the table. So it's okay no need to worry."

Erza silently hopes that her dad would hang up right now. She can't handle things anymore. "So how's school, Erza?"

_Noooooooooo!_ It really was the end of her whole existence. Jellal was just doing what he was doing, which is by the way not helping the situation she was in.

"It's Oh! God!" Erza moaned when Jellal flicked her bundle of wonder. She was so close. She wanted him to stop, just for this time then they could continue on later when her dad hangs up. But, fortunately or unfortunately for her, Jellal didn't show signs of stopping.

"What do you mean 'Oh God'? Are you having trouble?"

"No, Dad. It's just the mouse. It's back again." She covered the mic of the phone to mute the sounds coming from her.

"Jellahhhhhh….No. Stop it. We could continue this la-"

"Not stopping…." Jellal increased the speed and Erza was already bucking her hips in pleasure. She gripped Jellal's hair tightly, as if he's going to stop if she didn't .The phone was already forgotten and was now laying on the cold carpeted floor. The sounds coming from the phone was drowned by the sounds Erza was making.

_"Erza?"_

_ "You still there? Are you sure it's just a mouse. You sound pained and strained."_

_ "You already are in your 3__rd__ year in college. And you're still scared of a mouse! I'm coming over. I don't think it's just a mouse."_

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhm!" Erza had her first orgasm hard. It shook her entire being. Her eyes were shut tight, her back arched, her toes curled and, her knuckles were almost white as she gripped the cushion of the couch beneath her. She continued riding the wave of pleasure.

Jellal swallowed everything she could give. She was just the sweetest thing he ever tasted. But he couldn't control it anymore. He looked at her with lust filled eyes. Seeing her sex crazed look, just makes him want more. He immediately removed his boxers and grabbed his wallet. He searched for the condom he bought.

Erza, however; took her phone and saw that the call already ended. She was worried about the noises her dad heard.

"You think he heard us?" She looked at her boyfriend who's now putting the condom on his shaft.

Jellal looked at the red head, "Probably."

"I'm so dead….."

"Don't worry. It's not like he's going to come over."

"Yeah…."

"Did he say he was going to come over?"

"Don't know…"

Jellal positioned his shaft and aligned it to her moist core. He slowly entered her and when it was all in. He retracted until it was only the tip inside and rammed it in her to oblivion.

Erza's hands were immediately on his shoulders, gripping it tightly. While Jellal's right hand rested on her waist.

"Oh god! Mhmmmmmmmmmmmm…..Jellal!"

"Fuck!"

Jellal was lost so as Erza. They both didn't care about the surroundings. The couch shook beneath them as they fuck each other hard on it. Jellal raised Erza's leg and placed it on his shoulder and continued fucking her senselessly. Sweat was glistening their bodies.

"Jellal! I'm almost there!" Erza moaned in utter pleasure.

It was all okay when a knock was heard.

"Erza! Are you okay?! I went here as fast as possible."

Both lovers looked at each other with surprise written all over their faces.

"Fuck!" Erza pushed Jellal away and she immediately gathered her things and tried her very best to dress quickly.

"Damn! I thought he wasn't coming over!" Jellal did the same. He looked for his boxers and everything.

"Erza? Are you in there? Daddy is going in."

Erza's eyes widened and she immediately sprinted to the door and pushed it shut.

"Erza? Let me in."

"Dad! Wait for a while I'm still fixing stuff!" Erza said in nervousness then she looked at Jellal.

"Are you done?" She said as quietly as possible. Jellal shook his head.

"Change Faster!"

"I'm trying, babe! Trust me I'm trying."

Erza continued to push the door harder. Her dad was persistent. He really wanted to go inside the room. God help her! She was going to die in humiliation.

"Erza?"

"What?!"

"You're barely dressed."

Of course she was. She was wearing nothing but her panties. This was all going to hell. How the fuck did this happen?

Both of them looked at each other and they knew, there is no escaping the wrath of Makarov Dreyar. They both are going to die this day…..

_How could such event lead to something like this? Just how unlucky could they get?_

* * *

And it's done! Hope you guys like it! R and R. Pretty please. Wanna know what you guys think. And I'll try my est to update every once in a while!

Thanks for all the reviewers, favorite-ers, and followers of my other stories. yeah!

And thanks to those who reviewed...(in advance)

Anyway, it's just my second time writing a Jerza lemon...So sorry for the un-proness of this...Hhahah. Gimme tips! Hahhaa

See yah!

Over and Out


End file.
